Easy
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: Because it was easy to be around her. He wasn't afraid to be himself.


Nate observed everyone around him at the campfire. Everyone was laughing and chattering away enjoying what was one of the last nights of summer. Nate then focused on two people in particular. Dana who was on his right side sat chattering away with Tess. He smiled because he thought she was pretty, and funny. He didn't know her well, but he was willing to get to know her. She knew stuff about him, but he didn't know anything about her. The weird part was that it took him time to tell her things about himself. He was nervous to see what she would say about all the little things.

Nate then looked over to his left and saw Caitlyn laughing with Mitchie, Shane and Jason. Jason wiped chocolate on Caitlyn's nose. She then punched his shoulder so he wiped it off with his thumb. A pang of jealousy wove through Nate's veins. He couldn't understand why though. He had Dana, well sort of. She was sitting next to him and she could make him happy. Nervous, but happy. Or at least what he thought happy meant. He looked back over at them and longed to sit with them and joke along with them. He wouldn't be afraid to say anything in front of Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was so easy to talk to. He wasn't afraid to tell Caitlyn all the little things about himself. In fact she probably knew more about him than Dana did. Nate and Caitlyn had been talking one day and they shared everything with each other. That day had been one of the best days at camp. They laughed, danced (Caitlyn attempted to teach Nate some moves), and produced music. It was so easy with her. In fact it was the day that they had first become counselors. They had both become so caught up with goofing off that they didn't even realize that they were late for classes. They said goodbye to each other and then both headed in the wrong direction. He went to her dance class while she had mistakenly arrived at his percussion cabin. They laughed at each other when they passed for their switch.

And that's when Nate realized it. He liked Caitlyn.

He shouldn't be afraid to express who he is. And with Dana, he was. He was afraid she would think he was a complete idiot. Which at times he was, but with Caitlyn he didn't have to be afraid of that stuff. Throughout camp he just thought of her as a best friend. Someone he could talk to and feel at home with. But now he realized, Dana was a great girl, she was nice and pretty, but she wasn't someone he was completely comfortable with. He wanted Caitlyn.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Nate was shaken out of his thoughts as he looked over at Dana. She gestured to Caitlyn.

"No, she's just a, uh friend. Besides you're my-"

"I'm your friend Nate. Because you don't look at me like you look at her."

Nate gave her an apologetic glance and she smiled.

"Nate, its ok. I'm fine. It's been great getting to know you, and if we could stay friends that would be great. But if you like that girl over there I suggest you hurry before she's snatched away."

"Thanks Dana."

He leaned over and hugged her.

Caitlyn looked over at Nate who was currently hugging Dana. A pang of sadness washed over Caitlyn as she watched the two together. All summer she had heard about Nate talking to this girl that he had met at Camp Star. She pretended to be the supportive friend and give him advice. She didn't want to though. Over the few weeks they had been here, Caitlyn had developed feelings for Nate. She was sure he only liked her as a friend, and she'd rather keep him as a friend than not at all, so she kept quiet.

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn who had become quiet. She removed her hand from Shane's and turned to her best friend.

"You ok?"

Caitlyn looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I need to go back to the cabin really quickly."

Caitlyn stood up and walked towards the cabin. As she was almost there she heard footsteps catching up to her quickly. Soon a hand was wrapped around her wrist and she was turned around. She looked at the person who grabbed her and realized it was Nate. The guy that she had been silently pining over this summer.

"Where are you going?"

Caitlyn looked in Nate's eyes and she realized she wasn't getting anywhere by hiding her feelings.

"Nate, I can't sit here and pretend that this doesn't hurt. All summer we've been hanging out and each day I grow stronger feelings for you, but you tell me about how much you like Dana and I can't listen to it anymore. I know that we are friends but I want to be more, but you are so caught up in Dana that-"

She was cut off by Nate's lips on hers. She was shocked at first but melted into the kiss. After Nate broke away she was left confused.

"Nate what was that?"

"You get me. You know things about me that no one else knows. I'm comfortable around you. I belong with you. Not Dana. You've been my best friend throughout all of this. I don't have to hide anything when I'm with you. Now, if its ok with you, I'd like to call you my girlfriend."

Caitlyn was shocked but she soon smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

She hugged Nate and in that second Nate knew he had made the right choice. They fit together, and that little speech came out easily, because his heart knew it was right.

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Naitlyn story. In the movie, Nate was way cute with Dana, but I was still hoping it was Caitlyn. I watch the part where they are singing together at the end over and over because its cute. **


End file.
